


Mari Ikari's life in Tokyo 3 Part 1

by GaelicEvaPilot



Series: Mari Ikari's life in Tokyo 3 [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Children of Characters, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Issues, Future Fic, Gen, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaelicEvaPilot/pseuds/GaelicEvaPilot
Summary: Mari Soryu-Ikari is the headstrong, brash and incredibly resentful daughter of former Evangelion pilot Asuka Langley Soryu, now in middle school she has to navigate her turbulent relationship with her mother, a rivalry with a boy who believes he has to defeat her for his family's honor and the possibility that she might be capable of being Unit 1's new pilot something that she never dreamed could be possible.(A several part story mostly in the form of a first person running rant from Mari to the reader)





	Mari Ikari's life in Tokyo 3 Part 1

I’m Mari Akahime Soryu-Ikari, age 14, student at Tokyo 3 City Middle School class 2-A hobby Kendo special skill artistic composition, yes it’s a very long, rather stupid name. Mari after a friend of my late grandmother’s and Red Princess because I have my mom’s bright red hair and it was her own stupid nickname as a kid, not sure how either of us would qualify to be called princess though my understanding is mom was wild and violent as a kid and i’m pretty rough looking myself.

My mom drives me really crazy, I have the great distinction to be the daughter of former child genius and ‘great foreign beauty’ Asuka Langley Soryu, a woman with two children and no idea in the slightest how to do housework, no actually it’s probably that she has no interest in ever learning. Shortly after my brother was born my dad left the military to become a musician full time, he usually works from home but occasionally he goes on tour like he has been the last few days leaving us in her care. I think even my dad just wants to get out of this house now and again. I really don’t want German food in my lunch box, it’s bad enough being German without eating meat and root sandwich spreads. The stupid penguin doesn’t even find that crap edible. She’s not even awake yet, i’m make my own lunch!

Our current house is actually pretty nice. Well equipped kitchen, my brother and I both have our own bedrooms, I can easily make a few decent rice balls to avoid my mom’s cooking.

“Good morning, you’re up early you don’t have extra practice this morning do you?” And there she is, not dressed fully and yawning like she didn’t even sleep to begin with, she has work at the same time whether dad’s here or not. I bet she played video games all night, again. Asuka Langley Soryu-Ikari, Age 29, Professor of Theoretical Evolution Tokyo 3 College of Sciences, hobby mixed martial arts, special skill, being a pain.

“I’m making lunch, if I didn’t you’d send me to school with something weird and you know it.”

“Well how much is lunch from the school store, it can’t be more than…”

“No! We can’t be so careless with finances, i’m old enough to make my own lunch and one for Eren, you need to get dressed and shower and so forth! You should be the responsible one here mom, so don’t you anything stupid like standing here all morning arguing with me.”

“Hey! I need to make some coffee. You should try doing a job that mostly grading papers when you’re an adult, it screws over your brain.”

“Whatever. I think other things have screwed with your brain from your youth.”

“oh Clappe!” She squeezes by me to get the electric kettle while pouting like a teenage girl and muttering under her breath. So incredibly immature.

"I happen to have balanced school and NERV demands for years while keeping in shape and fighting Shinji on sync scores." She's continuing to argue, while happening to making instant coffee and trying and failing to put her hair up. It's pathetic and annoying and something i've heard before many times. 

"Yeah and so did dad and he can actually make breakfast, lunch and otherwise take care of things without looking like it's about to turn into a mess, make your coffee and then tie up your hair or better yet don't wear the hair style that you've worn in every photo of yourself in the last 20 years."

"I make a habit of not running away from challenges, so how about you stand there and watch me pull this off." Super super immature, I didn't issue you any sort of call out, I was just stating fact and begging you to wear a more mature style of anything. Walking away from this now. Yeah that's the best plan. 

She had me very young. What’s probably way too young as you could tell from our ages. I know people like to whisper about it when they think neither of us are listening. Everyone says that she had a breakdown that ended in getting pregnant, but clearly she got better, better enough to get that ridiculous doctorate in a field that no one else understands, while dad never even went to college. But her mother had been famous scientist all the Soryu’s had been for years and years so she wanted to follow in their legacy. She’s such a pain. Although grading papers from students who can’t follow you must be a pain I can’t begin to understand what she’s supposed to be teaching.

It isn’t long before i’ve got those lunches made and get my brother out the door. Hana is already waiting for me outside. Hana Aida is probably my closet friend and has been since we were little. She’s a giant robot fangirl and knows probably more about NERV then my parents who actually worked there. Her cousin is pretty much the same and has been dad’s friend since school although he’s even more out there than she is. People used to call her a freak, but then I got in the habit of beating them senseless and they stopped, of course I got into trouble but also every time I did, my mom was actually incredibly proud of me.

“Red and Little Eren, a good morning to you on another average 90 degree day in Tokyo’s useless autumn, time to work our buts off at school and suffer for it huh?” Hana starts out with.

“My teacher said there is no Autumn in East Asia.” my brother replies confused before he frowns and turns to walk the other way to kindergarten not staying around for an explanation but still confused.

“I think he usually doesn’t understand a word of what you say Hana just don’t take it too personally.”

“I don’t.” She really didn’t did she?

“So what are your plans for tonight Red? Do you have more babysitting or can you come over? I could use your eye for detail, you are a born artist.”

I should probably avoid leaving my mother and brother alone together for too long if I can, but really he’s too young to mind her so it should be fine, it’s not like she’s dangerous just absent minded. She won’t feed Eren penguin food or leave him unattended so it should be fine to hang out after school, it’s not like this hasn’t happened before and isn’t just a constant part of life.

“I’ve got nothing pressing and it would be nice to get out of the house. What do I need to get?”

“Now now, I’ve got everything technical, that’s just who I am after all… if such a thing exists for the creation fan art, Ohana Aida has it, or is gonna barrow it from a relative.”

I think she’s just being nice to a degree. Even if our house is pretty nice now and everything, When i was younger the three of us lived in a one room apartment that my dad had as a NERV officer and when I was born apparently we are all crammed into one bedroom of Colonel Katsuragi’s old place. It’s easy to not realize exactly how bad off you are as a kid, but when you get older you realize how stupid that is. How innocent you were not to see makes you angry or at least it makes me angry. Family pride doesn’t pay any bills and I can’t say the Soryu family has anything else.

And like that, I didn’t pay attention to my classes and the day is very much over. I need to relax and I feel like hitting something or someone, I promised Hana I’d hang out, so not hitting anyone.

I guess I should explain since I didn’t earlier what Hana and I actually do, I get so fed up with my family that this narrative is suffering. Like I said my special skill is artistic composition and Hana writes some really bad manga so I’ve been helping with cover art and the like for awhile now… of course you probably have guessed that’s not entirely it.

A basic benefit of being the daughter of the two of the first actual Mech pilots to ever live is a family resemblance. The type that allows you to model both your parents to you’re mech nerd friend for her art. A decent wig and contacts later and if you didn’t know I might as well be Rei Ayanami we basically have the same face after all.

It’s never actually bothered me that Hana does this or that I’m helping. Only A handful of people actually know what it was like back then and my parents certainly aren’t talking about it to me. Dad says they met on the deck of a battleship I’ve heard only a few million times that they had some kind of rivalry over who was the better pilot. But specifics? It might as well be the stories from Hana’s comics, so helping is… a way to see Dad how he used to be.

Of course, the tsundere girl with the catch phrase ‘don’t be so stupid’, and a firm belief in the bright future that the UN represents for humanity can not be my mom, no way, I sort of like that versions, of course I helped write her and sadly enough based upon myself.

It’s late by the time, I actually feel brave enough to come come.

“I’m back, Hanna says hi and wants to borrow some clothes, should I get started on dinner or are we eating something weird yet again? next time please have said leave us dinners.” no reply, the lights are on. I finish taking my shoes off and… and both my mom and little brother are curled up on the floor of the living room fast asleep, the TV still on. She really didn’t sleep last night did she? They’ll be awake when they smell dinner.

“…Misato put some actual clothes on, don’t stand there like that for Shinji to see and don’t fix us anything weird for dinner just order a pizza like a normal person… what? are you stupid, there’s nothing traditional about instant anything…uh…” and I heard all of that, she’s sleep talking and probably has been.. of course you could guess that’s not why i’ve stopped dead, that actually might as well have been me complaining couldn’t it? best not to admit i heard anything and walk slowly away to start cooking. Right…

**Author's Note:**

> Mari makes her first incredibly brutal comment in this chapter about Asuka and having her mind 'messed with' I sort of realized after the fact that since she doesn't actually know what happened during NGE that she clearly meant something very different from what actually happened in canon, but it seemed like a decent opportunity for this to be a running thing with her.
> 
> Also expect Shinji to actually make an appearance in chapter 2 instead of just being talked about.
> 
> and since this is very much just a set up chapter the parts afterwards are going to be longer and more complicated and with more back and forth between characters.


End file.
